


Saving You

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi has a palace, Akira cries too, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Akechi has a palace. It's up to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts to save him. Especially Akira.





	Saving You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [P5 - Akechi Goro](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/488314) by Miyukiko. 
  * Inspired by [Exit Music (For a Film)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/488317) by Radiohead. 
  * Inspired by [Who You Truly Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948315) by [Akiri Kurusu (Sitka_Serket)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitka_Serket/pseuds/Akiri%20Kurusu). 



As the Phantom Thieves entered Akechi's palace, they looked around. The palace was a theater, but it was much more different that any other theater in the world. "So this is Akechi's palace, yes?" Makoto asked. "You bet!" Morgana replied. If you were going to ask the Phantom Thieves 'Does this feel unsettling to you guys?', you bet the their answer was going to be an automatic yes. Akira looked around. "Well, let's see where the shadow is at." Akira said. "Especially the treasure." Now, The Phantom Thieves were unsure of what the treasure is.

Suddenly, soldiers came in. "Soldiers?!" Haru exclaimed out of horror. "Shit, nobody told us that there was going to be soldiers in this damn palace!" Ryuji yelled. "We didn't know!" Ann replied to him. They heard footsteps walking. They saw a shadow. This shadow was...Akechi Goro. "You guys...? A-Akira...?" The shadow said. Akira stopped when he saw the shadow. The shadow, flinched, and ordered the soldiers to attack. "Attack!" The shadow said, the voice filling with guilt and anger combined. The Phantom Thieves dodged every attack. While fighting, Akira saw the shadow running away. Akira listened closely, only to hear that the shadow is crying. Akira grunted when a soldier nearly attacked him. Akira gritted his teeth and he, along with the other Phantom Thieves, fought off the soldiers.

* * *

As they looked around for the treasure, they continued to run into more soldiers and they fought them off. As they ran through the castle, they saw the shadow running. "We can't kill this shadow, for that it will give the real Akechi a mental shutdown." Akira said to himself quietly. He began to blush a little bit when he thought about Akechi. He does have feelings for the ace detective. But to think that Akechi has developed a palace...it breaks his heart. It felt like his heart shattered to a thousand pieces when he found out about that Akechi had a palace.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Akira..." The voice said. Akira flinched when he heard it. "H-Help...me..." The voice said. The voice was Akechi. "Don't worry, Akechi! We will save you!" Akira said. It's unknown if the shadow heard that or not. More soldiers attacked. This made Akira wonder something. How come this theater has soldiers while others around the world don't? Well, it is a palace so...yeah. Suddenly, more soldiers came in. "Attack them!" Akechi yelled, his voice still filled with guilt. This wanted to make Akira cry. Akechi didn't deserve this type of suffering. If only he noticed it sooner, he would have helped. This made Akira wonder something.

Has Akechi been hiding this pain from him and the others?

Akira looked to see a stage. There is people that are not real, enjoying the sight of Akechi. Fame. This could be what the palace is about. Akira saw the shadow. The shadow is not smiling, but is silently crying as he sees people enjoying the sight of him. Akira literally wanted to push Akechi away from the sights of the false crowd. Akira felt a tear fall down his face, but he wiped it away with his sleeve when Morgana spoke. "Hey, focus, Joker!" Morgana said. "I'm sorry." Akira replied and he went to fight against the soldiers.

* * *

The shadow knows that the Phantom Thieves are here in his palace. Poor Akechi. He doesn't deserve this. They looked around as they continued to look for the treasure. What could the treasure be? They didn't know. Even if they did, they probably won't like it. Unless if it is something that really means a lot to Akechi. Akira made a small laugh when he thought about the treasure. He wouldn't be surprised if the treasure is pancakes, which is Akechi's favorite food. But he stopped laughing when he realized that may not be the case here.

Akira still remembered the happy memories he has with Akechi. Akechi may have betrayed them and tried to kill Akira, but...still...

Akira wanted to cry so bad but he knew he couldn't. At least, not now. Akira began to take deep quick breaths so that he would not burst crying in front of everyone. As they continued to look, everyone else began to feel that same sad feeling that Akira is feeling. "Poor Akechi..." Ann said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "He really did hide his pain, didn't he?" Futaba said. "Yes, he did." Haru said. Akira continued to try to hold his tears in. But some tears began to fall down his face. Oh no...he's crying now. Falling on his knees, a loud sob escaped from Akira's mouth, which caught everyone's attention. "Joker?" Ryuji said. Akira covered his face with his hands as he continued to cry.

Everyone ran to him. "Joker..." Morgana said quietly, his tone filling with sadness. Not only it was painful to see Akechi having a palace, it was also painful seeing Akira like this. Ann knelt on one knee and rubbed his back. Akira didn't mind any comfort at all. Akira began to calm down as everyone else began to comfort him as well. After all, they are aware of his feelings for Akechi. "I-I'm sorry you guys had to see me like that..." Akira said while wiping his tears away. "It's fine, Akira." Yusuke said. "It's not your fault." Akira nodded at Yusuke, understanding what he means.

They continued to move. Suddenly, Akira felt something under his foot. He picked it up. He gasped softly. It's the treasure. It was gun and...a love letter? Why is a love letter here? He looked at it, only to see thst it has Akira's name on it. This love letter was meant for Akira. Suddenly, he heard a voice. This voice was filled with hostility and it was also thick from crying. "PUT THAT DOWN!" The voice yelled. Oh no...

The shadow came in with a gun. "Put it down this instant!" Shadow Akechi yelled. Akira decided to take matters into his own hands. "Let's do this!" Morgana yelled, only to be stopped by Akira. "No...I got this." Akira said. Everybody's eyes widened at this. "No! Don't do this, Joker!" Yusuke said. Akira glared at him. "I got this, Yusuke. Don't worry." Akira assured to him. Morgana attempted to get to Akira and Shadow Akechi, but bars from cages appeared, separating them. "Oh no!" Ryuji yelled. "Joker!" Ann yelled. "I'll be fine!" Akira yelled back. Shadow Akechi growled, daring Akira to do anything that would anger him. Instead of fighting like Akira would usually do, Akira calmly walked up to Shadow Akechi. 

Falling on his knees, he pulled Shadow Akechi into an embrace. This action made Shadow Akechi fall on his knees. "Akechi...I'm so sorry..." Akira said as he felt thst urge to cry. Shadow Akechi attempted to break away from the hug, only to fail. "LET ME GO!" Shadow Akechi yelled at Akira, but Akira refused. Shadow Akechi attempted to shoot him with the gun in his hand, but Akira grabbed the wrist and threw the gun very far away. Shadow Akechi attempted to break away from the hug again, but he still failed.

"I'm sorry, Akechi..." Akira said, which made Shadow Akechi stop fighting. "What?" He replied. "I'm so sorry for not noticing how much you were suffering..." Akira replied. The urge to cry began to get strong. "I-If only I knew...I-I would have tried to h-help you..." Akira began sobbing. Shadow Akechi listened to his sobs. This began to make him about to cry as well. The other Phantom Thieves looked at this moment. Akira was trying his best to comfort him. 

Shadow Akechi couldn't hold the tears in, so he too cried, hugging the crying leader of the Phantom Thieves.

* * *

Once arriving back, Akira went into LeBlanc. He haf texted Akechi to meet him. Akechi said yes, but he was hesitant. He heard the door open a few minutes later. It was Akechi. "H-Hey, Akira..." Akechi said quietly. He was greeted by a sudden embrace. Akechi gasped quietly. "Akira, I know what you did." Akechi said as he hugged him back. Akira gave Akechi the gun and the love letter. Akechi did another quiet gasp.

It was a few moments of silence before a troubled sob escaped Akechi's mouth as he began to cry. Akira kept embracing him. Akechi's grip on Akira tightened. "The gun...I was going to kill you with it..." Akechi admitted. Akira was kind of shocked about it. "But then my feelings for you prevented it. And I'm glad it did. Because I never wanted to kill you." Akira realized. Akechi has feelings for him too.

"Y-You like-"

"Yes, Akira! I like you! I love you!"

Akechi continued to sob after he admitted his confession for him as he gave Akira the love letter. "T-This was m-meant for y-you..." Akechi said through his sobbing. Akira opened the envelope and he read it. When he was done, Akira also bursted into tears. He hugged Akechi once again. Akechi hugged back. "I-I love you too, A-Akechi." Akira replied as he continued to sob. "Even a-after all the b-bad things I-I did?" Akechi replied through his sobbing. "Yes." Akira replied. "I l-love you and o-only you, Akechi Goro."

Akechi let out a sob as he enjoyed the happiness the moment provided.

"I-I love you t-too, Akira Kurusu."


End file.
